The Mummy-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: After Gajeel stumbles across the curse tomb of Acnologia, he is recruited by an archaeologist named Levy McGarden to return to the cursed land in order to help her and the team recover a lost artifact. But they get more than they bargained for when when they awaken Acnologia, who sets out to curse the entire world.
1. Prologue

**The Cast**

 **Gajeel Redfox as Richard O'Connell**

 **Levy McGarden as Evelyn Carnahan**

 **Natsu Dragneel as Jonathan Carnahan**

 **Acnologia as Imhotep**

 **Rufus Lore as Beni Gabor**

 **Erza Scarlet as Ardeth Bay**

 **Lyon Vastia as Dr. Allen Chamberlain**

 **Makarov Dreyar as Dr. Terence Bey**

 **Macao Conbolt as Winston Havelock**

 **Sting Eucliffe as Mr. Henderson**

 **Rogue Cheney as Mr. Daniels**

 **Cobra as Mr. Burns**

 **Arcadios as Gad Hassan**

 **Zeref as Seri I**

 **Irene Belserion as Anck Su-Namun**

* * *

Prologue

Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Zeref. Home of Acnologia, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead. Birthplace of Irene, Pharaoh Zeref's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.

But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. And because Irene was so in love with Acnologia and no longer wanting her body to be Zeref's temple, they murdered him in cold blood.

Willing to risk her love for her love, Irene impaled herself and instructed Acnologia to find her body and resurrect her. However, for murdering the Pharaoh, Irene's body was to be cursed by Acnologia's hands.

Doing as Irene told her, Acnologia and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Irene's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, burial site for sons of Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt.

For his love, Acnologia dared anger the gods' by going deep into the city where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Irene's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars.

Irene's soul had come back from the dead, but the Pharaoh's body guards had followed Acnologia and stopped him, before the ritual could be completed. Acnologia's priests were condemned to be mummified alive.

But as for Acnologia, he was condemned to endure Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible, it had never been bestowed. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity.

The Magi would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.

For 3,000 years, men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years, we, the Magi, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own "The Mummy" as it is the property of director Stephen Sommers and Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: I hope you enjoyed this story as well as the Star Wars/Anime stories I wrote. If any of you would like to see Fairy Tail mixed in with your favorite movies, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

On the sands of Egypt on the resting place of Achnogia's grave, a battle was taking place. There was a war going on for dominace over the land against the French Legion Forces against Egypt's forces, whose army was made up of the Magi, the Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards. Leading the Magi was a red-haired beautiful woman who had the eyes of a warrior and cloaked in black, as well as her companions. Her named was Erza Scarlet.

Erza's armies consisted of 2,000 soldiers. Her army raced across the desert sand as they ascended upon the French Army, hoping to throw them off the land that was cursed before they discover Acnologia's tomb.

* * *

Seeing the Egyptian forces advancing on them, the French Legion readied themselves, having their guns loaded. But the odds were pretty much against them. They fought the Egyptian Forces for days and most of their platoon had been taken out. The only remaining forces they had left were 200 men. 2,000 against 200 wasn't exactly good odds. Regardless, the brave French soldiers were ready to die defending it.

But some of them were not ready to die just yet. The commanding officer in charge of his platoon, Michello, knew they were doomed. Instead of taking it like a man, he quickly retreated the safe compounds of the base.

Gajeel and fellow soldier, Rufus Lore, looked on as their commanding officer took off like a coward. Just seeing that was embarrassing to Gajeel, which meant he was now in charge since he was the Captain of the platoon.

"Looks like you just got promoted, my friend," Rufus told Gajeel.

Gajeel shook his head, keeping his gun pointed at the advancing army. "When I get my hands on the midget, I'm going to beat and crush him like I do with an orange." Now that he was in charge, Gajeel knew he had to set an example for his men as he took control. "Alright, men, stay steady and ready your positions!" It all seemed like they were waiting for hours as the Egyptian forces were getting closer. "You're with me on this one, right, Rufus?"

In truth, Rufus was shaking that he couldn't keep his legs still and replied, "Your courage gives me strength, my friend."

As the Egyptian Forces were getting closer by the second, Rufus couldn't handle any more of this pressure. He decided to follow Michello's advice and made a run for it. "General! Wait! Wait for me!"

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted as she saw Rufus fleeing for his life. "Get back here you spineless coward!" Unfortunately, he had no time dealing with Rufus' cowardice. He needed to focus on the battle and being his men's commanding officer. Once the Egyptian Forces were close enough, Gajeel gave his orders. "Ready and… FIRE!"

The French soldiers opened fire on the Egyptian Forces. Though they didn't fair well taking more out than they should, they manage to get at least 45 soldiers down. Gajeel got at least ten of them and happen to be a good shot when taking down his targets.

When the Egyptian Forces saw they were within range themselves, they opened fired on the French Legion. Because they were coming with overwhelming forces, the French Legion found its own forces cut in half, leaving only 100 soldiers left, including Gajeel.

Despite the odds being against them, Gajeel and the men that were left kept putting on the good fight. But when they saw the Egyptian Forces getting too close, they knew it would be suicide to keep this up any longer. Hating to run from a battle, Gajeel began to make a run for it with the rest of the men as they began to retreat to the base.

The Egyptian Forces were finally advancing on the French Legion as they shot them down and cut them with their swords they took out. Gajeel could only watch as his troops were taken out one by one.

Stopping for a second, Gajeel couldn't believe he was running like that coward Rufus. Knowing he had extra guns left on him, he figured the fight wasn't over until he used every ounce of ammo he had left on him.

Gajeel kept shooting at the Egyptian soldiers with his rifle until he saw he had no ammo left. When he saw an Egyptian soldier heading towards him with a sword, Gajeel smacked him in the head with his gun.

Even though he had no bullets left in his rifle, that didn't mean he was out of ammo just yet. Gajeel took out some pistols he had in his pocket and shot down the Egyptian soldiers coming his way. He was quick to run out of bullets in his pistols and pulled out an extra pair and kept on firing at the Egyptian soldiers.

Again, he ran out of bullets quick in his pistols and knew was now the perfect time to retreat to the base. As he saw the base up ahead, most of the soldiers were safe in there. However, he noticed Rufus attempting to seal the door.

"HEY!" Gajeel shouted at Rufus, who ignored him, attempting to seal the door quickly. "Rufus, don't you close that door, or I'll squeeze you by the neck!" Again, Rufus ignored him, attempting keep Gajeel locked out. "I'm not kidding, Rufus! Don't you close that door!"

It was already too late. The door had been sealed shut and Gajeel was about to find himself at the mercy of the Egyptian soldiers. With no weapons to protect him, he made a run for it as three Egyptian soldiers chased after him.

As he ran further into the old ruins with the Egyptian soldiers giving chase and having him in their sights, a strange phenomenon began to happen. Before the Egyptian soldiers could open fire on Gajeel, they began to hear a whispering sound. Fearing what that sound could be, the soldiers panicked and quickly retreated, leaving Gajeel alive.

Seeing the Egyptian soldiers retreating, Gajeel found this a bit puzzling. The way those soldiers took off looked as though they had seen a ghost. Gajeel began to consider himself lucky for getting out of this alive when he felt some sort of strange presence going on around him.

Not only that, he heard that same whispering voice the soldiers heard, which frightened them in the first place. It spoked repeatedly, "You will die…"

Suddnely, Gajeel saw sand flying towards him on its own fire will as if it were trying to strike him. Then he saw the sand below him take the form of a face. From what Gajeel was told about these ruins, he heard that it was curse. He ruled it out as superstition created by the locals to scare people off, but after seeing this he was beginning to believe this land was cursed. Knowing the soldiers won't come back to a cursed land, Gajeel thought this was a good time to get far away from here as possible.

* * *

The remaing Egyptian Forces went to rejoin the Magi with its main leaders, Erza Scarlet and her companion, Jellal Fernandes. They watched from the clifftop as the saw Gajeel come into view, escaping from the ruins where Acnologia laid.

"Well done, men," Erza commended her soldiers. "That beast Acnologia still remains undiscovered and let us hope it stays that way."

"There still the problem of that soldier down there," Jellal gestured, referring to Gajeel as he fled into the desert. "We can't risk him escaping and revealing the location of this tomb. The best course of action will be to kill him."

Taking his gun out to aim at Gajeel, Erza put her hand on Jellal's gun for him to lower his weapon. "No. We won't kill him. The desert will do that for us. He has a less chance surviving in a harsh environment that is merciless. Leave him."

Jellal nodded. "Yes. Of course."

Though Erza and Jellal felt Gajeel would never survive the desert since the next town was 11 miles away, Gajeel was a lot tougher than that and was will to take on anything the desert had to throw at him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Cairo was the city that was the capital of the country, Egypt. The city was so old that the stars have actually changed in the sky since its birth. Cairo was a city teeming with every form of life. It was strange and mysterious and wonderful city.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the museum, there was a large stack of books all piled up. Of course, it wasn't just one stack of books. They were like a couple of more that they looked like towers.

Standing at the top of a tall ladder between the row of bookshelves as she leaned on one of them was a rather uninteresting blue-haired girl that had her reading glasses on. Her name was Levy McGarden. The dress she wore on her was something that most men would find boring.

Putting the returned books back on the shelves they belong in, Levy pulls out a book out from the shelf and started to realize it was in the wrong section. The title of the book started with the letter "T", and yet somehow it manage to end up in the letter "O" section.

Levy read the title of the book outload. "Tuthmosis? Now how did you get up here?" Look for the "T" section in the library, Levy looked behind herself on the ladder and found it. "I'm going to put you where you belong."

Leaning herself a bit more to reach the "T" section of the library, Levy manage stick the book back on the shelf. But when she try to lean herself back, she suddenly began to lose her balance on the ladder. Looking at what just happened, Levy found herself in a predicament as she stood on the ladder as if she were walking on stilts and felt she can fall and hurt herself at any moment.

Rocking back and forth, Levy was doing her best not to fall as she shook nervously. Standing still where she was, Levy froze as she looked down how high she was. She whispered, "Someone, please help."

Moving the ladder again, Levy wobbled back and forth and finally lost her balance as she bumped the ladder against the next book shelf. She manage to avoid hurting herself, but that was the least of her worries of what was happening next. The book shelf she knocked down fell against another book shelf and fell upon another and another…

Levy stared with shocked as the book shelves fell over each other like dominoes'. When it finally stopped, Levy still couldn't believe what just happened as she took off her reading glasses. The entire library was a mess with every single book shelf knocked down.

"Oops," Levy said, nervously. She knew for sure she was going to definitely get it from her boss.

Speaking of which, Levy's boss, Makarov Dreyar, who owned the library in Cairo, came right in when he heard all the commotion. He stared with his mouth open with shock at the mess Levy made of his precious library.

"What… How… Oh, look at this! Sons of the Pharaoh's! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you!" Makarov shouted at Levy. "Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Mr. Dreyar," Levy apologized. "It was only an accident. I was on the ladder and suddenly lost my balance."

Makarov shook at his head at Levy. "Oh, an accident, you say. Young lady, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You, on the other hand, are a catastrophe! Look at what you've done to my library! Goodness gracious, girl, why do I even put up with you?"

"Well, there's a reason for that, sir," Levy answered. "You put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian. Plus, I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic. Not to mention that I'm only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library. That's why."

Makarov shook his head in disagreement. "You're wrong on all accounts. The only reason I put up with you is because your mother and father were out finest patrons. That's why! God rest their souls."

"Look, I said I was sorry," Levy told Makarov repeatedly. "If it keeps you from yelling at me, I'll clean the whole mess up."

"See to it that you do," Makarov told her firmly. "And make sure everything is organized and it's where it should be."

"Whatever you say, sir," Levy sighed with frustration. "As always, I can never catch a break with the old man. So, what if I'm not as good as my parents. I still excel at what I know."

* * *

Before she could get to work to cleaning up the library, Levy heard a loud thump noise coming from the other room. A bit startled, Levy went into the museum part of the building where all the Egyptian artifacts were all kept. She knew for sure it was coming from this room and had this strange feeling who it was that made that sound.

"Hello!" Levy called out. "Natsu, are you there? You better not jump out from any corners to scare me."

Hearing the noise come from one of the opened sarcophagus, Levy took a quick peek inside and then… "WHARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Levy screamed when the dead carcass of the mummy popped out, along with Natsu who laughed at the joke she just pulled.

"Ah, man, you should seen the look on your face," said Natsu as he continued to laugh.

"Natsu, you jerk!" Levy told her adoptive brother. "What the heck are you trying to do? Give me nightmare for a month? And you should have more respect for the dead. You know, they'd chop you up to pieces if you did that back in Egyptian times."

"Oh, come on, lighten up, Levy," Natsu told her sister.

"You know, this is not exactly a perfect time to lighten up, Natsu," said Levy, feeling frustrated. "This is one of the reasons why Mr. Dreyar doesn't take me seriously on the fact I have an idiot brother who makes me look bad. You ruined my career like you ruined yours."

"Hey, it's not my fault I got the expedition team lost in the middle of the desert for a whole week," Natsu said to her. "And just for the record, I just discovered something that's bound to bounce my career back up."

Levy rolled her eyes, finding that hard to believe at Natsu jumped out of the sarcophagus. "Bounce back up? Natsu, it's already too late for that. You've already become the laughing stock in this city. And whatever it is you discovered, I don't want to hear it. I've made a mess in the library and Mr. Dreyar, once again, denied me permission to form an expedition team. According to him, I don't have enough experience out in the field."

Realizing how much in distress Levy was, Natsu decided to take it easy on her and sat next to his sister to comfort her. "Sorry, Levy. I didn't realize you were having a day going this bad. But, just hear me out on what I found. I promise, it'll cheer you up."

Levy took a deep breath and decided to give in. "Oh, right. Let's have a look at it. If it ends up being some worthless piece of junk…" Presenting it in front of her, Levy became amazed at the small ancient box Natsu was showing her. Becoming more curious about the box, Levy grabs the box of Natsu's hand to study it. "Natsu, where did you get this?"

"I found it on a big dig down in Thebes," Natsu explained to her. "But please tell me I've discovered something amazing for once."

Pressing something on the box, it opened up and inside of it contained a piece of paper with some hieratics and hieroglyphs. Levy looked at with some excitement as she was able to read it. "Natsu, I think you found something amazing."

"Yes!" Natsu cheered. "Just wait. No one in this city won't mock me anymore once they hear about this."

* * *

Knowing her boss had to hear about this immediately, Levy and Natsu showed it to him and were hoping he would take a vast interest and perhaps he would organize a team to lead an expedition to locate those lost ruins.

"You see the cartouche there," Levy pointed at the paper to Makarov. "I was able to make it out as the official royal seal of Pharaoh Zeref. I'm sure of it."

"Well, perhaps," Makarov replied, who didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Two questions?" Natsu interrupted. "Who the hell was Zeref and was he rich?"

Levy explained it to Natsu. "He was the second Pharaoh of the 19th dynasty and was said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them well. More wealthier the Ramses."

"Oh, yeah, baby," Natsu said, rubbing his hands, thinking about all that treasure that laid buried. "I'm starting to like this Zeref guy a lot."

Levy continued to talk to Makarov. "I've already dated the map to be somewhere about 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just there, it translates the location of these ancient ruins of Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead."

Throwing the paper aside, Makarov replied, "Oh, goodness gracious, girl, don't be ridiculous and getting excited over something like this. We're scholars. Not treasure hunters. And besides, Hamunaptra is only a myth. We chase after facts and evidence, not myths. You can even ask the people in this city and they will tell you exactly as I've told you."

"But this paper shows that the city might have existed, which is enough evidence for me, Mr. Dreyar," Levy told her boss. "Even if it does exist, I don't believe in all those stories they spread about some undead mummy haunting the tomb. It's nothing but superstition to scare off all the explorers.

"Hold on a second, stop everything there," Natsu interrupted once more. "You did say Hamunaptra, right. The city where the dead were buried where all of Egypt's treasures were hidden."

"Exactly," Levy nodded with excitement.

"Oh, boy, I just stop thinking about it," Natsu said, feeling as chipper as a school boy. "Imagining having all that treasure. I would be able to quit this deadbeat job and spend the remainder of my years living in comfort."

"Don't let something like treasure get into your head, boy," Makarov told him. "You're living in a fantasy and the city and treasure is just a fairy tale, as they would say in America." Without even hesitating, Makarov set the paper on fire and threw it to the ground. Well, at least half of it. Only the part where regarding the location of the lost city itself.

"No, no, no!" Natsu complained. "What the hell, old man?! Why did you do that for?"

"Think of it this way, Natsu. I'm doing you a favor," Makarov said. "Besides, it's for the best. Many men have wasted their lives in this foolish pursuit for Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it and most have never returned. If you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." Makarov then made his leave from his office.

Remembering something, Natsu said, "Actually, he's wrong about that part of the city not being found. I sort of know someone who has been there."

"Really?!" Levy beamed. "Well, then, tell me who it was, Natsu."

* * *

As it turned out, Levy became shocked to find out that Natsu did not discover the artifact. To be more precise, he stole it from a local American in a bar. Knowing she had to meet this American as soon as possible, Levy found out his named was Gajeel Redfox and he was being held at the prison.

They went to speak to the prison warden, Arcadios, asking for permission to see Gajeel Redfox. As they were being led through the prison, Levy continued to argue with Natsu on the fact he stole the artifact instead of discovering it.

"I can't believe you actually stole this, Natsu," Levy told him. "And I really thought you discovered something really worthwhile."

"I discovered it, I stole it. I don't get what's the big deal," said Natsu.

"It's a really big deal, Natsu!" Levy lectured. "Discovering something means you found something that is worth seeing to the people. Stealing is taking something you did not discover to begin with."

"Rule of advice, sis," Natsu informed her. "If you're that desperate to discover something that's going to make people respect you, you have to take it when the opportunity shows up in front of you."

Levy gave him a dirty look. "That's terrible advice, Natsu. If I ever have kids, remind me to not let them go to you for elderly advice." They all waited for the guards to bring out the prisoner. Curious, Levy asked, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Arcadios? What exactly is this man in prison for?"

Rubbing his fingers against his chin, Arcadios replied, "For some reason, that's hard to say and the guards wouldn't tell me as much. When I asked him that myself, all he said was he was just looking for a good time."

The guards finally appeared with the prisoner, Gajeel Redfox, as they threw him to the ground. Levy was shocked by his appearance from his long wild hair and the piercings around his face and arms. The way he looked, some would think he was a brute.

"Hold on a second," said a shocked Levy. "You really stole it from the huge guy, Natsu?"

"Believe me, I was surprised to get out of there alive," Natsu quipped.

"Hey, don't I know you," spoke Gajeel, feeling he met Natsu before. "And who's the skinny chick with the bad haircuit."

"Bad haircut?!" Levy shouted, feeling insulted. "I'll have you know I paid good money to have this hair done."

Gajeel merely grinned. "Well, I gotta tell you, it seems it was good money perfectly wasted. Right down the drain."

"Why you… I ought to kick you in the face right now, you jerk!" Levy bellowed.

"Then bring it on, little girl," Gajeel dared, grinning.

"Hey, Levy, I thought we were here to ask about the box, not get into some lover quarrel," Natsu told her.

Shocked by what she heard from Natsu, she could feel herself fuming and turned to Natsu with a scary look that scared him. "Don't call it a lover's quarrel, Natsu! I wouldn't be caught dead in public with this guy who likes to think he's punk! And for your information, I was going to just ask him about the box."

Getting his attention, Gajeel asked, "Wait, you said a box? What box?"

Taking it out and showing it to Gajeel, Levy replied, "This box. You see, we found it and we thought if you could tell us where to…"

"to find the city of Hamunaptra?" Gajeel interrupted.

Shocked that he spoke of Hamunaptra, Levy said, "Then you really were there at the legendary City of the Dead?"

"Well, of course I was," Gajeel told her.

"Oh, yeah," spoke Natsu, glaring at Gajeel with suspicion. "How do you know you're not lying, Elephant man."

Feeling insulted and then recognizing Natsu, Gajeel said, "Hold it, now I recognize your face. You're the one that dared me into a drinking game and stole my box!"

"Not my fault if you can't hold you liquor, pal…" Without warning Gajeel punched Natsu in the face from the prison bars. Punching Natsu earned Gajeel a hit in the back from the prison guards.

"Damn it, that really hurt, you jerk!" Natsu shouted. "If you weren't behind those bars, I'd give you a royal beating!"

Gajeel scoffed at Natsu. "Yeah, right. You wouldn't last 2 minutes against me."

"Excuse me, can we focus!" Levy interrupted, stopping Natsu and Gajeel's argument. "So, you swear you were really at Hamanuptra?"

"Yes, for the thousand time, I swear," Gajeel promised. "Just thinking about it gives me chills. The fact it was called City of the Dead really shows how it earned its name."

"Then, could you tell me how to get there?" Levy asked him. "Please. I'll really make it worth your while. I promise."

"Really?" Gajeel grinned, once more. "Alright, you really want to know where the city is?"

"Yes," Levy nodded, approaching Gajeel closer to the prison bars.

Caught by surprise, Gajeel kissed Levy out of the blue and replied, "You want to know where the city is and making it worth my wild? Then get me the hell out of here! I'm schedules to be executed today!" Gajeel was then dragged away by the prison guards.

Levy was completely shocked that kiss came out of nowhere. She couldn't even tell whether she enjoyed that kiss or not. But that wasn't important. She had to find a way to stop Gajeel's execution. Perhaps she could bargain with the prison warden, Arcadios.

* * *

Hundreds of filthy prisoners were all staring down onto the gallows as the hangman's noose is draped over Gajeel's head and cinched tightly around his neck. Levy followed the Arcadios onto a balcony above the gallows.

Desperate to save Gajeel before they carried out the execution, Levy looked towards Arcadios and said, "I'll give you a hundred pounds to save this guy's life."

"A hundred?" Arcadios questioned. "Ms., I would pay a hundred pounds just to see him hang."

However, Levy was not about to give up that easily.

"200 pounds."

"Proceed."

"300 pounds."

Arcadios refused to give in.

"Okay, 500 pounds."

"Ms., it's no use," Arcadios told her. "You'll find I'm extremely difficult to barter with." He waved his finger to give the signal to drop the trapdoor where Gajeel stood.

"NO!" Levy exclaimed.

Too late. The executioner pulled the lever and Gajeel fell through the trapdoor. Even as he fell through, surprisingly, his neck did not snap. Everyone was shocked by Gajeel's persistence as he refused to die so easily, trying to hang on to whatever life he had left in him.

Knowing she couldn't afford to let Gajeel did, Levy decided to reveal what she knew to Arcadios. "He knows the location to Hamunuptra."

This news caught Arcadios attention. He only knew about Hamunuptra through myths and legend. But the fact that Gajeel had actually been there was even more surprising. Finding it hard to believe, he replied, "You're lying."

"No, it's true," Levy told Arcadios. "He told me so himself."

Still a bit suspicious, Arcadios questioned Levy once more about Gajeel. "Are you telling me that this filthy, godless, son of a pig, know where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes, I swear to it," Levy promised. "And if you cut him down, we will give you 10% of the treasure."

"Make it 50%."

"20%"

"40%"

"30%"

"35%"

Stopping before he spoke any further, Levy smiled and replied quickly, "Deal!"

Too late to put up the percent, Arcadios could't believe what he did and bellowed, "Confound it!" He gave the prison guards the order. "Cut the prisoner down!"

The guards obeyed Arcadios' orders as they cut the rope off with one of their swords, saving Gajeel, just barely.

All the prisoners cheered for Gajeel, knowing he was a free man. Levy looked down smiling at Gajeel. As he try to catch his breath, Gajeel looked at Levy and was surprised how far she went to save his life. He was willing to return the favor.


End file.
